


Пять признаков того, что PRT — одна семья

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: 5 Things, Families of Choice, Gen, Pundit Round Table, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение получено.</p>
<p>Предупреждение: первая часть содержит не самую приятную сцену.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пять признаков того, что PRT — одна семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Ways The PRT Are Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341822) by [unquietspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit). 



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Предупреждение: первая часть содержит не самую приятную сцену.

**1\. У них нет границ личного пространства.  
** Таскать друг у друга еду с тарелок — это нечто само собой разумеющееся, но всё заходит и гораздо дальше. Рэйчел намешивает коктейль и передаёт его по кругу — и никто и не думает не принять стакан или вытереть его края, прежде чем отхлебнуть. Когда у Андерсона выдаётся особенно долгий день, он вынимает из ушей свои извечные затычки и использует плечо того, кто оказался к нему ближе всех (обычно это Кит) как подушку, чтобы вздремнуть по-быстрому. Однажды Стивен безо всякого предупреждения наклонился к Джону и выдернул пару волосков у него за ухом, Джон лишь поморщился, словно говоря "эй, больно же" — и отнюдь не "какого чёрта ты тут творишь?!". Никому из них это не показалось странным.  
Тем не менее, они не особо любят вспоминать тот раз, когда им случилось проводить выходные в доме Андерсона, и и мужской половине компании (в различной степени опьянения) резко приспичило, пока Рэйчел занимала единственную ванную в доме. Это был не первый раз, когда кто-то из них справлял нужду, когда другой совсем рядом принимал душ, но никогда ещё не случалось, чтобы это делали четверо и по очереди. Рэйчел согласилась смыть за ними, когда выйдет из душа, если последний (Джон) опустит сидение. 

**2\. Они устраивают совместные поездки.**  
— Нам всем нужно взять отпуск летом, — заявила Рэйчел.  
— Мы ведь едем на республиканский съезд в августе, — напомнил Андерсон.  
— Я знаю, тебе сложно понять разницу, Энди, — сказал Джон, — но если ты едешь куда-то по работе, это не считается за отдых.  
— Особенно если там будут республиканцы, — добавил Кит.  
— _Настоящая_ поездка, — произнёс Джон. — Куда-нибудь, где нас вряд ли узнают. И где нельзя подхватить малярию, — последние слова были адресованы Андерсону, который закрыл рот, так и не успев предложить то место, которое хотел.  
Они отправляются в Бразилию на пару недель, Андерсона кто-то узнаёт на следующий же день, и остальные нещадно дразнят его за это. Расплата наступает через несколько дней, когда он на подводном плавании легко скользит в глубине с аквалангом, а остальные выглядят идиотами.

**3\. Они защищают друг друга.**  
Когда журналист попытался вывернуть наизнанку комментарий Рэйчел о решении Андерсона не распространяться о личной жизни, и он внезапно стал главным событием дня во всех медийных блогах, она тут же позвонила ему.  
— Андерсон, мне так жаль. Я говорила не о тебе; ты вообще не упоминался в этом интервью. Эту цитату выдернули из контекста, и я собираюсь опубликовать опровержение в...  
— Рэйчел, притормози. О чём ты вообще?  
— Ты не видел моё интервью в The Guardian?  
— Ээ, нет.  
— Ну, я сказала кое-что о публичных каминг-аутах, и теперь все думают, что я говорила о тебе, и я хотела, чтобы ты знал, что это не так.  
— А, это всё? Рэйчел, не волнуйся. Я всё равно никогда не читаю, что обо мне пишут.  
— Мне всё равно не нравится, что это выставили так, будто я осуждаю тебя, и я собираюсь [опубликовать опровержение](http://www.msnbc.com/rachel-maddow-show/anchors-away).  
— Если тебе станет легче — пожалуйста. Но, знаешь, даже если бы я прочёл интервью, а ты не позвонила, я бы всё равно не поверил тому, что они написали.  
— Спасибо.

**4\. Они ссорятся.**  
Андерсон и Кит постоянно пикируются друг с другом на собраниях, и примерно раз в месяц обязательно проводят пару дней, демонстративно не обменявшись ни словом. Причём заканчивается это не потому, что кто-то из них извинился, а потому, что они не могут удержаться от язвительных комментариев друг о друге, и всё начинается сначала.  
Кит и Рэйчел яростно спорят друг с другом, но их споры никогда не переходят на личный уровень. Они могут поссориться, но забыть обо всех разногласиях уже через минуту.  
Джон и Андерсон не ссорятся. Джон шутит над CNN (Андерсон смеётся над этими шутками и соглашается с ним) и порой над "360 градусов"(Андерсон соглашается с ним и извиняется). Кит часто жалуется, что, будь на месте Джона он, разразился бы очередной скандал, на что Джон говорит "Это потому что Энди любит меня больше". Андерсон кивает, и Кит хмурится.  
В середине лета две тысячи десятого случилась пара недель, когда Джон и Стивен не разговорили друг с другом. Оба отказывались признаваться, что послужило причиной ссоры. Остальные уже начали всерьёз волноваться, но всё разрешилось так же загадочно, как и началось: они пришли на обед вместе, смеясь над какой-то шуткой, и рука Стивена лежала на плече Джона. Они отмахивались от всех вопросов, и так легко вернулись к своему обычному поведению, что позже Рэйчел спросила Кита, возможно ли, что им всем это просто привиделось.

**5\. Они любят друг друга.**  
— Я бы хотел кое-что сказать перед тем, как мы начнём, — начал Андерсон, когда они заняли места за столом. — Хотя у меня никогда не получалось нормально отпраздновать День благодарения, мне нравится идея того, чтобы провести день с семьёй и отблагодарить их за всё. Я знаю, у вас есть свои семьи, с которыми вам полагалось бы провести этот день, но помимо моей матери, которая не особо приветствует праздники с тех пор, как умер мой брат, у меня нет никого, кроме вас. Вы моя семья. И... я благодарен вам за всё.  
Повисшую тишину прервал Джон.  
— Это было _отвратительно_ сентиментально, Купер. У меня из-за тебя тушь потечёт.  
— Мы рады быть здесь, — с улыбкой сказала Рэйчел.  
Кит собирался было что-то вставить, но его прервал Стивен, воскликнувший "Групповые обнимашки!" и стиснувший его в объятиях.


End file.
